My Soulmate
by Yuusaki Kuchiki
Summary: -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Siapa lagi kalo bukan Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aloha!!! Ni fic ketiga Kuchi. Fic ini dibuat atas dasar request-san temen Kuchi yang Naru-Hina lovers. Dia juga ikut ambil bagian kok di fic ini. (Maksud loe??).**

**Gak semua pairing ada. Kalo ada juga, buat figuran doang.** **Cerita ini mungkin gak jelas, soalnya temen Kuchi mintanya fic yang ceritanya ancur, tapi cute, tapi so sweet, lucu, happy and sad ending. (Gak jelas gitu). Akhir kata, selamat membaca and jangan lupa review.**

**Inilah character tambahan kita. Yaitu, **

**Emma : Berambut lurus panjang diiket kuda, pinter-pinter lemot, cute, lucu, dan laen-laen.**

**Chappie One**

SHS 12 Konoha sangat sepi di pagi hari. Hanya beberapa orang yang baru datang. Seorang gadis berambut biru dan bermata lavender terlihat sedang menuju kelasnya sambil membawa buku tebal. Hyuuga Hinata namanya, Gadis manis dari keluarga kaya Hyuuga. Terlihat seseorang mengejarnya dari belakang. Gadis itu berambut pirang dan dikucir empat. Sabaku no Temari namanya. Murid pindahan dari Suna.

"Hey Hinata! Tumben pagi-pagi udah dateng" sapa Temari.

"Ah, Ohayo Temari-chan" balas Hinata ramah.

"Udah ngerjain PR Matematika??" Tanya Temari lagi. (Ceritanya Temari rajin neeh!!).

"Udah sih. Tapi aku nggak bisa no.5. Susah banget" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Temari membalas senyumannya.

"Hey duo maia!!" seorang anak lelaki mendekati mereka. Temari cemberut. Kiba ngakak.

"Sory deh!! Abis, kalian berdua mulu sih!!!" lelaki yang gak lain adalah Kiba itu minta maaf sambil sujud-sujud ke Temari. "Hai Putri malu." Kata Kiba pada Hinata. Muka Hinata langsung semerah kepiting rebus.

"Eh, biasanya lo bareng ama si Duren" kata Temari heran.

"Yah, dia kan setiap hari Kamis datengnya telat biar nggak ikut pelajaran Fisika." Kiba ngasal. Temari manggut-manggut.

"Kok tumben lo nggak diem di depan gerbang. Biasanya kan, lo berdiri disana cuma buat ngeliat Shikamaru" mulut Kiba asal ngejeplak. Temari blushing.

"Siapa yang suka ama Shikamaru??" Temari mengelak.

"Alah, jangan muna deh!! Orang muka lo udah kayak kepiting rebus gitu" Kiba tambah ngegodain Temari.

"Hey kalian!!!!! Aloha!!!!!!" seorang cewe berlari-lari sambil berteriak-teriak menghampiri mereka. Inilah Emma, murid pindahan dari Indonesia. Blasteran Sunda-Jawa.

"Eh, Emma!! Tumben udah dateng. Biasanya lo telat mulu" Kiba langsung nyindir pendatang baru ini.

"Dasar lo, Kib!! Aku sumpahin kamu telat, loh!!" Emma udah nggak sabar pengin nampar lelaki penyanyang anjing ini.

"Sok aja. Gue gak takut!!" tantang Kiba.

"Dasar—"

"Ohayo semuanya" seorang lelaki entah darimana ada didepan mereka (Setan kali!!). Muka Hinata langsung merah. Anak itu, gak lain adalah Naruto. Cowok taksiran Hinata dari dulu. Keren sih keren. Tapi otaknya, jangan ditanya. (Maaf Naruto lovers).

"Kalian belum pada masuk kelas??" Tanya tu anak.

"Tumben lo nggak telat, Nar." Temari nyindir.

"Iya dong. Masa cowok tercakep se-jagat ini telat??" Naruto narsis-narsisan.

"Mau lo cowok terakhir di dunia ini juga, gue gak bakal mau ama loe" Temari bergumam.

"Aku setuju ama kamu, Temari" Emma nambahin.

"Ya iyalah. Orang yang ada dihati lo cuma ada cowok nanas jenius itu" Naruto bales nyindir. Temari blushing.

"Masuk kelas yuk! Bentar lagi mau masuk nih" Hinata menyadarkan mereka semua.

"Oh iya. Lima menit lagi nih! Masuk yuk!" Kiba nambahin.

Mereka menuju kelas masing-masing. Emma dan Hinata di kelas X-3. Sementara Temari, Kiba, ama Naruto di kelas X-5. Btw, ceritanya di kelas X-3 ini juga ada si jenius Shikamaru.(Ntar Kuchi ceritain).

Sementara itu, suasana di kelas X-3 sedang hening karena Tsunade-sama yang ngajar. Pelajaran Matematika!

Hinata sibuk ngutak-ngatik soal yang super sulit. Emma sibuk baca novel Harry Potter di kolong meja (maniak tuh!). Shikamaru ngeliatin langit yang cerah banget dari jendela. Sementara itu, anak-anak lain sibuk ngeberesin rambut lah, ngerjain PR buat pelajaran selanjutnya lah, ada juga anak-anak yang rajin ngerjain tugas yang diberikan (kelas Kuchi tuh!).

Semantara di X-3 lagi hening, X-5 sebaliknya. Guru nggak masuk hari itu. Semuanya enak-enakan ngobrol termasuk Kiba, Temari, ama Naruto. Mereka membicarakan 'pujaan hati'.

"Tem, lo bener-bener suka ama Shikamaru, ya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Nggak! Kata siapa?" Temari tetep nggak mau ngaku.

"Jujur aja kali, Tem. Emang sebegitu pentingnya nyimpen rahasia ya?" Naruto nambahin.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" Temari tambah blushing.

"Udahlah. Nggak penting. Lo sendiri suka ama siapa, Nar?" Kiba yang nggak sabar nunggu jawaban Temari, pindah topic ke Naruto.

"Ehmm…Kalo gue sih kayaknya belum ada yang cocok deh!" Naruto bergumam.

"Masa sih nggak ada yang cocok?" Temari ikut nimbrung.

"Suer! Belum ada yang cocok" Naruto meyakinkan.

"Emang tipe lo yang kaya gimana sih, Nar?" Kiba penasaran.

"Ehm…Mungkin cewek yang penyayang, lembut, baik hati, dan cinta ama gue sepenuh hati" Naruto mengkhayal.

_Ow! Kenapa gak Hinata aja?? Cocok banget tuh! _Pikir Temari.

"Emang di kelas ini ada?" kata Kiba setelah beberapa saat termenung.

"Kayaknya sih enggak. Kebanyakan disini cewek galak kaya Temari" Naruto ngasal. Temari tetep nggak berkutik.

"Eh, Tem! Napa lo?? Kesambet?" Kiba ngelantur.

"Kenapa nggak lo cari dikelas X-3?? Kayaknya ada deh cewek kriteria lo itu disana" Temari semangat.

"Masa sih?" Naruto nggak yakin.

"Entar istirahat cari deh!" usul Temari. (Lebih mirip maksa).

"Terserah deh!" Naruto pasrah.

Waktu istirahat…

"Tem, emang ada cewek criteria gue di kelas X-3?" Naruto gak yakin.

"Pasti ada! Lo liat-liat aja dulu, ya! Gue mau ke temen gue dulu"

"Mang barang apa, diliat-liat" Kiba ngasal –lagi–

"Ya udah, dah!" Temari buru-buru pergi ninggalin mereka berdua. Naruto ama Kiba cuma melongo.

……

"Hinata! Emma!" panggil Temari.

"Ahahaa. Hai orang aneh!" Emma ngakak sendiri.

"Stress lo! Hinata, aku tau kamu suka ama Naruto, kita samperin dia yuk?" bujuk Temari.

"Eh––"

"APA?? Naruto mau nyatain cinta, ya?" Emma memprediksi.

"Gak tau" jawab Temari datar.

"Tapi Temari-chan, anu––" Hinata malu-malu.

"Udahlah Hinata, jangan pake anu-anu. Kita samperin aja Naruto, terima, trus jadian deh! Kan simpel" Emma ngomong seenaknya gitu. Akhirnya Temari dan Emma sepakat menggeret Hinata ke kantin.

Di kantin …

"Kib, ngapain tuh si Emma ama Temari narik-narik Hinata gitu?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengernyitkan alis.

"Tau. Mau disiksa kali" Kiba tambah ngelantur. Akhirnya Temari dan Emma sukses narik Hinata kedepan Naruto.

"Eh, ada apaan sih?" Naruto bingung.

"Kiba! Get out sana!" Emma ngasih komando.

"Enak aja. Siapa elo, nyuruh-nyuruh gue?" Kiba emosi.

"Kiba, cepetan pergi. Entar nggak boleh nyontek PR lagi, loh!" Temari ngancem.

"Iya ya. Dasar cewe-cewe bawel!" Kiba marah-marah sambil beranjak pergi entah kemana.

"Duduk sini Hinata!" kata Emma, sambil menarik kursi tepat didepan Naruto.

"Eh, kalian apa-apaan sih? Kasian kan Hinatanya!" Naruto sewot.

"Cie, ngebelain calon pacar nih!" Emma ngegoda mereka. Hinata and Naruto blushing.

"Emma-chan, Temari-chan, kita ke kelas aja yuk!" kata Hinata.

"Eit, nggak boleh. Naruto, traktir Hinata ya!" kata Emma. Dan mereka berdua langsung kabur.

"Eh! Tunggu––" Hinata berniat menyusul mereka, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Hinata blushing.

"Udahlah, biarin aja. Kamu mau makan apa?" tawar Naruto ramah, yang bikin muka Hinata tambah merah.

_Naruto-kun baik banget. Apa yang harus aku lakuin ya?_ Pikir Hinata.

"Na––Naruto-kun sendiri mau makan apa?" Tanya Hinata ramah.

"Ehm…apa ya? Terserah kamu deh!"

"Ehm…Onigiri aja, mau nggak?" tawar Hinata.

"Boleh tuh" kata Naruto seneng. Akhirnya mereka berdua makan onigiri dengan lahap. Sementara itu, Emma ama Temari ngintipin mereka.

"Wuih, so sweet gitu. Keren!!!" Emma udah histeris sendiri.

"Iya. Gue iri ama mereka" gumam Temari.

"Kan Shikamaru masih single tuh!" Emma ngegodain Temari.

"Sembarangan! Apa hubungannya ama Shikamaru?" Temari ngelak –lagi–

"Temari-chan, aku mau balik lagi ke kelas, ya! Aku mau nerusin baca buku Harry Potter and the deathly hallows lagi, oke?" Kata Emma.

"Terserah deh! Ya udah, sana pergi!" usir Temari.

"See You!!" Emma langsung lari ke kelas.

_Sekarang aku ngapain, ya? _Pikir Temari. _Kenapa nggak main aja ke halaman belakang, ya? Disana kan enak, tenang._ Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Temari pergi ke halaman belakang. Tapi ternyata ada seseorang disana. Seseorang yang udah nggak asing lagi buat dia, berbaring di rumput yang hijau.

_Nggak mungkin! Kenapa dia ada disini? _Temari sampe nggak bisa gerak. Shikamaru melihatnya dan bangun dari tidur-tidurannya.

"Eh, kenapa lo?" Tanya Shikamaru heran, menyadarkan Temari yang membeku (?!)

"Eh––nggak papa, kok!" jawab Temari rada-rada blushing.

"Oh…Lo nggak cape berdiri terus? Duduk aja disini" tawar Shikamaru, membuat garis merah di wajah Temari bertambah. Temari akhirnya duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Nama lo?" Tanya Shikamaru datar.

"Eh? Oh…Temari" jawab Temari kikuk.

"Gue Shikamaru, kelas X-3." katanya lagi.

_Gue udah tau, kok! _Batin Temari.

"Lo sendiri kelas apa?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Gue kelas X-5" kata Temari.

"X-5? Sekelas ama Naruto dan Kiba dong?"

"Iya. Lo kenal ama mereka?" Temari heran. _Masa cowok jenius macam Shikamaru bisa kenal ama anak nakal macam Kiba dan Naruto, sih? _Pikir Temari heran.

"Mereka kan, temen-temen gue dari kecil" jawab Shikamaru.

"Ooohh?"

"Udah lama gue nggak ketemu ama mereka. Mereka sibuk banget sih, sekarang"

_Sibuk ngejailin orang, maksudnya? _Pikir Temari lagi.

"Salam buat mereka, ya!"

"Oh, iya"

"Ya udah, masuk yuk! Bentar lagi bel" ajak Shikamaru.

"Yuk" Mereka berdua akhirnya kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Kelas X-3 ….

"Eh, hari ini ulangan Kimia loh!" kata ketua kelas.

"Masa sih? Kok dadakan?" semua murid udah histeris.

"Lo kayak nggak tau aja Anko-sensei itu kayak gimana?" semua murid bukannya ngapalin malah sibuk ngomongin Anko-sensei. Hinata udah baca-baca buku, Shikamaru masih mandangin awan, Emma masih baca buku Harry Potter. Tiba-tiba Anko-sensei masuk.

"Keluarin kertas selembar. Hari ini ulangan"

"Beuh…"

"Loh? Kok tiba-tiba ulangan sih? Kapan dikasih taunya?" Emma bingung sendiri.

"Em, kan tadi ketua kelas udah ngumumin. Kamu nggak ngedengerin, ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Masa sih? Kapan? Kok aku nggak ngedenger, ya?" Emma mulai loading.

"Terlalu serius baca buku Harry Potter kali!" kata Hinata lagi.

"Iya kali ya?" kata Emma sambil ngeluarin kertas selembar.

Waktu ulangan…

"Psst! Emma, no. 5 apaan isinya?" kata cewek yang duduk di belakang Emma.

"Mengubah kertas lakmus menjadi merah, bersifat korosif, **DLL**!!! **D**an **L**upa **L**agi!!!" kata Emma –stress–

Sementara itu yang lain udah pada nyerah, Shikamaru santai-santai aja ngerjain, Hinata sendiri nggak konsen karena mikirin obrolannya pas di kantin ama Naruto.

**Flashback : ON**

"Hinata, apa kamu ada acara hari Sabtu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh––nggak ada"

"Mau nggak aku ajak jalan-jalan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Eh––Se––serius?" Hinata takut salah denger.

"Ya iyalah. Kenapa? Nggak suka, ya?"

"Enggak kok. Aku mau aja"

"Kalo gitu entar aku jemput, ya!" Naruto kelihatan seneng.

**End Flashback**…

"Psstt!! Hinata, no.15 udah belum?" suara Emma menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Oh, udah. NaCl isinya" bisik Hinata.

"Thanks"

Waktu Pulang…

"Eh Hinata, tadi susah banget ya ulangannya?" Tanya Emma.

"" jawab Hinata kalem.

"Hey kalian!" Temari udah nungguin mereka depan kelasnya. Disitu juga ada Kiba and Naruto.

"Hey juga. Pulang yuk!" Emma ngejawab.

"Ya iyalah mau pulang, masa mau nginep sih?" Kiba ngasal.

"Ah dasar Kiba!" gumam Emma.

"Ehmm…Hinata, mau dianterin pulang nggak?" Tanya Naruto. Semua yang ada disitu melongo.

_Naruto ngajak Hinata pulang bareng? Pasti ada apa-apa nih! _Pikir mereka.

"Eh––Apa nggak ngerepotin?" Tanya Hinata, malu-malu.

"Nggak papa kok. Yuk!" tambah Naruto. Mereka berdua lalu beranjak pergi.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" kata Hinata.

"Dah!" jawab mereka.

"Nggak salah tuh, Naruto ngajak Hinata pulang bareng?" kata Temari setelah Naruto dan Hinata pergi.

"Lo liat sendiri mereka pergi berdua" Kiba nambahin.

"Jangan-jangan Naruto lagi stress lagi!" Emma mulai ngawur.

"Udah ah! Yu balik!" Kiba udah nggak sabar pengin pulang.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Semantara itu, Naruto dan Hinata…

"Ehm…Hinata-chan? Pelajaran terakhir tadi apa?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Ehm…Kimia. Ulangan dadakan tadi"

"Wah, masa? Aku besok tuh pelajarannya. Susah banget, nggak?" Naruto histeris. (Kalo susah sih udah pasti).

"Cukup susah, sih. Naruto-kun apalin aja bab 5, dari situ semua kok soalnya"

"Oh ya? Arigatou Hinata-chan" Naruto seneng karena dia nggak perlu baca-baca semua bab. Hinata tersenyum.

"Ih, Hinata kalo senyum manis banget deh!" puji Naruto sambil tersenyum. Garis merah muncul dimuka Hinata.

"A––Arigatou Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata malu-malu. Naruto memandangi wajah Hinata. Dengan lembut, Naruto tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata terkejut, garis merah di wajahnya bertambah lagi.

"Aku janji akan selalu ngelindungin kamu" ucap Naruto pelan. (Wwkwkwk. Authornya lagi error).

"Na––Naruto-kun?" Hinata kaget setengah mati ngedengernya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

"Naruto-kun? Makasih udah nganterin"

"Sama-sama"

"Matta ashita" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto membalas senyumannya. Hinata lalu masuk ke rumah. Naruto memandangnya sampai Hinata kembali menutup pagar.

"Hah! Hinata, Hinata. Kok aku jadi gini, ya?" nggak terasa Naruto ngomong sendiri.

….

**Chappie one the end…**

**Hai kalian!!! Apakah fic ini menarik? Atau tidak? Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan. Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang Emma?? Kuchi nunjukin sifat aslinya Emma disini. Penggemar Harry Potter, Naru-Hina, Mermaid Melody, Hunter X Hunter, The Lord of the rings, kadang-kadang lemot and loading, tapi lucu and baik. Bisa dibilang Emma itu temen sejati Kuchi untuk pecinta manga, anime, ama film-film trilogy dan fantasi. Emma ini juga suka baca-baca fanfic, cuma belum berminat jadi author aja. Btw, apa ada penggemar High School Musical disini??? Kuchi usul, kenapa nggak pada bikin fic High School Musical versi Naruto aja??? Kayaknya rame tuh!! Dan apakah ada yang punya ide untuk fic 'Kok Gitu Sih' chapter 3-nya??(Kalo kalian dah baca). Kuchi butuh sedikit inspirasi soalnya. Kalo punya usul, tuangkan di review, ya!! (Airrrr kali, dituang!!)**

**Dan satu lagi pertanyaan.**

**Menurut kalian, berapa persen tingkat :**

**-Keancurannya **

**-Adegan so sweet-nya**

**-Ke-cute-annya**

**-Kelucuannya**

**-Kegilaannya**

**Silakan jawab di review. Ini biar jadi bahan evaluasi –Cie, bahan evalusi– buat Kuchi dan Emma.**

**Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di chappie berikutnya, mudah-mudahan apdet dua minggu lagi (Karena Minggu depan ulum) dan terus semangat!!!!**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Pastinya Masashi Kishimoto dong! Belum direbut sama saya soalnya.**

**Ohayo!!??!!**

**Akhirnya apdet juga setelah seminggu ulum. Chappie 2 dah selesai nih! Kalo kalian udah baca, review ya??**

**Please???**

**Chappie 2**

Hinata menunggu hampir satu jam di tempat itu. Naruto belum juga datang. Mengesalkan memang. Tapi demi orang yang amat berarti baginya itu, Hinata rela menunggu lama. Akhirnya tiga jam lima belas menit tiga puluh detik dan seperempat milisekon kemudian Naruto datang.

"Ah—Gomen Hinata. Kamu lama nunggu, ya??" Naruto datang dengan wajah bersalah (Kalo watados mah, nggak tau malu namanya).

"Nggak papa, kok" Hinata tersenyum. Naruto memandang iba pada gadis yang berada di depannya.

_Gue keterlaluan banget sih! Kasian banget Hinata. Dia pasti udah nunggu lama banget. _Naruto mulai ngerasa amat sangat bersalah.

"Ehm…Naruto-kun?? Kita mau kemana sekarang??" Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Gimana kalo kita ke festival kota aja?? Mau nggak??"

"Boleh" Hinata mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke festival kota.

"Hinata, kamu laper nggak?? Makan dulu, yuk!!" kata Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya. Hinata tertawa pelan. (Naruto mah belum apa-apa juga, udah laper lagi).

"Ayo aja. Naruto-kun mau makan apa??"

"Ke Warung Ramen Ichiraku aja, yuk!" usul Naruto.(Yah, Naruto mah nggak ada bosennya makan ramen).

"Ayo" Mereka akhirnya menuju ke warung ramen Ichiraku.

"Ah Irrashaimase!!" sapa Ayame saat mereka berdua masuk.

"Ah, Naruto. Mau pesan apa??" Tanya Paman Teuchi ramah.(Ya mau pesen ramen lah. Masa pesen cumi-cumi bakar??)

"Seperti biasa paman, ramen komplit" Naruto lalu menoleh kepada Hinata. "Kau mau pesan apa, Hinata??"

"Eh, terserah Naruto-kun saja"

"Baiklah. Paman, ramen komplit satu lagi!!" teriak Naruto.(Gak teriak juga kedengeran kali).

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sedang kencan, ya??" Tanya Ayame. Mereka berdua blushing.

"Ah…Ayame-san ini. Kami hanya sedang berjalan-jalan" Naruto menjelaskan.

"Oh…"

"Ini ramennya" Paman Teuchi lalu memberikan dua porsi ramen komplit.

"Arigatou" Kata Hinata. Mereka lalu menikmati ramen panas itu. Setengah jam kemudian, Naruto membayar ramen dan bergegas pergi.

"Arigatou ramennya, Paman Teuchi, Ayame-san" kata Naruto. "Arigatou" Hinata menambahkan.

"Sudahlah, jangan sungkan. Datang lagi, ya" ujar Paman Teuchi. Mereka berdua tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan warung.

"Kita mau kemana, Hinata-chan??"

"Ehm…Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman dulu??"

"Baiklah" Mereka akhirnya pergi ke taman.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, bagaimana kalau kita membeli es krim dulu??" Naruto udah teriak-teriak gajebo.

"Ah…Boleh aja" Hinata tersenyum. Naruto dan Hinata lalu menuju ke counter ice cream.

"Hinata, kamu mau yang rasa apa??" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu.

"Ehm…Vanilla aja deh"

"Kalau gitu, aku mau yang chocholate aja deh!" Mereka lalu memesan ice cream itu. Setelah membayar, mereka duduk-duduk di kursi taman.

"Hinata, nyobain dong ice creamnya" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Oh…ini Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan ice creamnya plus blushing. Ah, emang dasar Naruto rakus. Punya ice cream sendiri juga.

"Ih, Hinata! Ice creamnya manis banget deh! Kayak kamu!" Naruto sedikit ngegombal.

"Na—Naruto-kun??" Muka Hinata udah bener-bener merah.

"Hinata, abis ini kita jalan-jalan aja, yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Iya" jawab Hinata masih sedikit blushing. Akhirnya, mereka berdua jalan-jalan gak jelas keliling Konoha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Apa?? Dia telat ampe tiga jam??" Temari teriak-teriak sendiri. Hinata mengangguk.

"Itu udah keterlaluan banget. Trus kamu marah ama dia, Hinata??" Emma ikut berpendapat.

"Aku nggak marah ama dia kok" Hinata kalem.

"Gila kamu nggak marah ama dia. Kamu terlalu sabar, Hinata" puji (????) Emma.

"Kalian ini. Aku nggak bisa marah ama Naruto"

"Iya, iya. Kita tau kok. Abis itu kamu ngapain??" Tanya Temari.

"Ehm…Naruto ngajak makan"

"Ramen?" tebak Temari. Hinata mengangguk.

"Wah, pasti" Emma manggut-manggut.

"Lalu??" kata Temari sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Makan ice cream"

"Wuih, so sweet. Trus??" Emma komentar lagi.

"Abis itu, ya jalan-jalan" Kata Hinata sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Keren" Emma –lagi-lagi– cuma nanggepin.

"Kayaknya Naruto naksir ama kamu, deh" Temari ngambil kesimpulan, bikin muka Hinata merah dikit.

"Ma—Maksudnya??" Hinata bingung.

"Dia suka sama kamu, Hinata" Emma nambahin.

"Ah…kalian ini!" kata Hinata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tapi—" kata-kata Temari terputus karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Kelas X~5…

"Woy, Nar!! Gue mau ngomong ama lo!!" kata Temari pada Naruto yang lagi baca buku.(Komik maksudnya. Nggak mungkin Naruto baca buku pelajaran).

"Apaan?? Penting banget, emang??"

"Lo kemaren ngajak Hinata jalan, ya??" Tanya Temari to the point dan langsung duduk di depan Naruto.

"Iya. Emang napa??"

"Lo ada 'rasa' ke dia??"

"Ehm…Nggak tau"

"Serius lo!!" bentak Temari.

"Ehm…Kayaknya ada deh!! Napa emang??" Naruto rada kesel juga diinterogasi kayak gitu.

"Kalo lo suka ama dia, gue minta jangan mainin perasaan dia. Dia tuh cinta mati ama lo, tau!!"

"Masa sih??" Naruto rada-rada nggak percaya.

"Iya. Makanya, kalo lo suka, tembak aja sekarang. Daripada Hinata entar keburu nggak suka lagi ama lo" ancam Temari. Ancaman kosong memang. Mana mungkin Hinata bisa nggak suka ama Naruto.

"Bener juga, sih. Entar deh gue cari waktu yang tepat" Temari tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Kiba dateng dan langsung duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, waktu itu kalian dapet salam dari Shikamaru" kata Temari. Spontan mereka berdua terkejut.

"Weits!! Apa lo bilang?? Kapan lo ngobrol ama Shikamaru??" Tanya Kiba dengan muka heran luar biasa.

"Pas istirahat waktu itu"

"Wuih!! Lo ada kemajuan dong ama Shikamaru. Gue bantuin deh biar lo bisa jadian ama dia" goda Naruto.

"Apaan sih?? Siapa juga yang mau jadian!!" Kata Temari sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

"Boong banget kalo lo nggak mau. Coba, kalo tiba-tiba Shikamaru nembak lo, emang ama lo mau ditolak?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ya…Nggak juga" kata Temari ragu-ragu.

"Yah, itu namanya lo mau-mau tapi malu!" terang Naruto.

"Udah ah, diem!" Temari ngomong setengah ngebentak. Susah ngeberentiin Naruto ama Kiba kalo udah ngegodain orang.

"Iya,iya" Naruto dan Kiba tertawa. Tak lama kemudian, suasana hening karena Anko-sensei yang ngajar. Naruto nggak berenti-berentinya nguap.

_Duh, ni pelajaran ngebosenin banget sih. _Gerutunya dalam hati.

Kiba yang duduk paling belakang, nutupin mukanya pake LKS. Temari sibuk nulis-nulis sesuatu di diary-nya. Anak-anak lainnya mayoritas merhatiin Anko-sensei dengan tatapan _lama-banget-belnya-mana-sih? _Anko-sensei sendiri sibuk ngejelasin, tapi nggak merhatiin anak-anak. Kebanyakan guru kan kayak gitu.

……….

Waktu istirahat, trio murid kelas X-5 itu duduk-duduk di kantin.(Duduk mesen makanan biar hemat katanya)

"Gila! Anko-sensei tadi ngomong apaan sih?" Naruto uring-uringan.

"Tau. Gue juga nggak merhatiin" jawab Temari. "Eh, Kib! Gue liat tadi lo rajin banget baca-baca dari LKS. Tumben" kata Temari heran.

"Siapa bilang gue baca-baca LKS? Gue dari tadi tidur kali. Cuma di tutupin buku aja" Jelas Kiba. Temari ama Naruto cuma melongo dan menatap Kiba dengan tatapan _–dasar-stres-_

Nggak lama kemudian, Hinata ama Emma menghampiri mereka.

"Hey Hinata!" teriak Naruto dengan muka ceria. Temari ama Kiba lagi-lagi cuma melongo ngeliat Naruto nyapa Hinata.

"Hai juga, Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum.

"Kok kalian nggak pesen makanan? Puasa? Diet?" Emma heran ngeliat trio yang kadang-kadang rakus itu nggak pesen satu makanan pun.

"Kita lagi ngehemat" kata Kiba simpel.

"Ngehemat darimana! Paling ntar juga duitnya di abisin ke Timezone" gumam Emma. "Ya udah, aku mau pesen mochi dulu, ya. Hinata, mau beli apa?" Tanya Emma lagi.

"Ehm…Aku mau ice cream aja deh"

"Ya udah. Aku pesenin deh." Emma lalu pergi mesen makanan.

"Naruto! Katanya mau ngomong sesuatu ama Hinata" kata Temari tiba-tiba.

"Eh??? Ngomong apaan???" Naruto heran sendiri.

"Aduh Naruto!! Kamu pelupa banget sih???" Temari rada kesel juga.

"Tapi kayaknya aku…AAAAWWWW" Tiba-tiba Naruto teriak. Ternyata kakinya diinjek keras-keras ama Temari.

"Na—Naruto-kun? Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya dengan heran sekaligus cemas.

"Nggak papa kok" kata Naruto sambil melotot pada Temari. Temari pura-pura nggak ngeliat.

"Ehm…Hinata, aku mau ngomong ama sesuatu ama kamu. Tapi aku ngomongnya entar aja, ya. Kalo udah ulum. Minggu depan ulum, kan?" setelah mikir mateng-mateng, akhirnya Naruto mengungkapkannya pada Hinata.

"Eh?? Ngomong apa? Kenapa nggak sekarang aja?" Hinata heran.

"Ehm…entar aja deh! Ntar ngeganggu pikiran kamu lagi" kata Naruto dengan gentle-nya.

"Ngeganggu??" Hinata tambah nggak ngerti.

"Udahlah. Nggak usah di pikirin" Naruto nasehatin Hinata. Nggak lama kemudian, Emma dateng bawa mochi dan pesenannya Hinata.

"Kalian ngomongin apa, sih? Keliatannya serius banget" kata Emma.

"Telat lu mah" kata Kiba.

"Mending telat daripada enggak tau kali" bales Emma. Kiba senyum sinis.

"Ntar aja deh gue ceritain" kata Temari.

"Ih…Temari baik deh"

"Dari dulu kali"

"Dasar" tambah Emma lagi. Tiba-tiba tanpa hujan maupun badai, Shikamaru ngedatengin meja mereka.

"Hey, Naru! Kiba!" sapa Shikamaru dengan muka happy.

"Wey, Shikamaru. Kemana aja nih?? Sibuk?" kata Naruto.

"Nggak kok. Gue diem aja di kelas" kata Shikamaru lagi. "Oh, hai Temari" sapa Shikamaru ramah. Temari yang dari tadi emang udah merhatiin Shikamaru tambah merah aja mukanya. "Hai" jawab Temari setelah lama terdiam. Yang lainnya sibuk cekikikan.

"Woy, Shikamaru! Kesambet apaan lo sampe bisa nyapa cewek??" kata Kiba sambil ngakak.

"Gak kesambet apa-apa, kok" Shikamaru yang sadar maksud Kiba langsung buang muka.

"Tem, kayaknya ada sesuatu yang mau lo omongin ama Shikamaru deh!" bales Naruto.

"Eh?? Siapa bilang?? Ngaco lo!" kata Temari sambil mandangin Naruto dengan aura killernya. Naruto cuma mesem-mesem aja. Shikamaru menatap mereka dengan tatapan nggak mau tau.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ulum ruangan berapa??" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ruangan 11" jawab Kiba.

"Ruangan 11?? Sama dong! Perasaan kita juga di ruangan 11, kan??" kata Shikamaru sambil menatap Hinata ama Emma. Hinatanya sih ngangguk, tapi Emmanya masih sibuk makan mochi.

"Kok bisa sekelas, sih? Biasanya kan per kelas." Kiba masih heran.

"Katanya tahun sekarang sih, bakal di campur. Berarti sebagian anak kelas X-5 bareng ama sebagian anak kelas X-3, dong!" jelas Temari.

"Yeah, kalo sekelas ama Shikamaru kan, enak. Ntar gue nyontek, ya?" kata Naruto dengan penuh harap.

"Kalo pengawasnya bukan orang yang ngerepotin" kata Shikamaru.

"Eh kalian, balik ke kelas, yu. Bentar lagi masuk loh!" kata Emma.

"Yah, ni anak. Mochinya udah abis baruuu aja inget ama kita" Naruto geleng-geleng. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, mereka masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

……..

_Wauw, enak banget kalo seruangan ama anak X-3. Bisa ngeliat Shikamaru terus, dong. _Batin Temari.

_Kalo seruangan ama anak X-3, bisa ngecengin Hinata dong. Enak banget sih. _Batin Naruto.

_Wah, payah kalo seruangan ama anak X-3. Gue ketemu terus ama si bawel Emma, dong! _Batin Kiba.

Sementara itu di kelas X-3….

_Satu ruangan sama Naruto-kun, ya? Kebetulan banget yah! _Batin Hinata.

_Yah, seruangan ama trio X-5. Pasti ni kelas nggak ada tenang-tenangnya. _Batin Emma.

_Seruangan ama nak X-5. Yah, paling enggak, ni kelas nggak bakal ngebosenin. _Batin Shikamaru.

Akhirnya Ulum pun tiba. Mari kita lihat situasi dan kondisi di ruangan 11…

(Warning! Bangku ke samping, baris ke belakang. Bangku pertama deket pintu, bangku keempat deket meja guru). Terdapat empat bangku dan enam baris ke belakang. Anak X-3 sebangku sama anak X-5. Hinata kebagian duduk di bangku kedua baris kedua. Naruto duduk di bangku ke kedua baris keempat. Emma duduk di bangku pertama baris ke tiga. Kiba duduk di bangku pertama baris terakhir. Shikamaru ama Temari?? Weleh, weleh. Emang dasar jodoh, mereka duduk sebangku di bangku keempat baris ketiga.

"Wuih, Temari beruntung banget sih!" keluh Naruto.

"Namanya juga jodoh, Nar!" kata Kiba sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto.

"Licik banget. Gue juga mau kali ama Hinata" gumam Naruto.

"Hn…terserah deh" kata Kiba lagi.

Dibangku Hinata…

"Ih, itu tuh yang di namain takdir" kata Emma ke Hinata.

"Temari beruntung, ya" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kayaknya mereka jodoh deh!" Emma berpendapat. Hinata ngangkat bahu.

Sementara itu, kita liat Temari yang ketiban rejeki dari langit ketujuh. Temari ama Shikamaru udah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Temari salting banget duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Ehm…Temari?" Tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Temari yang kaget langsung noleh, "Ya?"

"Lo bawa pensil 2 nggak?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Bawa kok. Lo mau minjem?" kata Temari rada-rada salting. Shikamaru menggangguk. Temari lalu memberikan pinsilnya.

"Lo bawa penghapus gak?" kata Shikamaru lagi. Temari lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Kalo pulpen?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi. Temari mengangguk lagi. "Bawa Tipe X juga?" Shikamaru lagi-lagi nanya. Temari tetep mengangguk.

"Ntar gue minjem, ya" kata Shikamaru lagi. Temari mengangguk lagi. Sambil sedikit tertawa kali ini.

_Shikamaru…Shikamaru…Lo ke sekolah bawa apa aja, sih? Sampe-sampe nggak bawa alat-alat tulis! _Pikir Temari.

Nggak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi. Ulum pertama hari itu matematika. Nggak di sangka, yang ngawas Tsunade-sensei.

_Wah, mampus! Gue nggak bisa nyontek sama sekali nih! _Batin Naruto.

Tsunade-sensei lalu dengan cepat membagikan LJK dan soal.

"Kerjakan semampunya, waktunya 90 menit. Kalau ada yang ketahuan nyontek, silakan langsung keluar" tegas Tsunade-sensei. Anak-anak langsung ciut nyalinya ngedenger ultimatum itu.

Selama ulangan berlangsung, suasana tetap hening dan sunyi. Jangankan nyontek, batuk aja lo langsung diliatin ama Tsunade-sensei.

_Mampus! Nggak ada soal yang gue ngerti, nih! _Batin Naruto. Beralih ke Kiba,

_Gila ni soal. Siapa sih yang bikin! Mana gue cuma bisa no.1 doang lagi. _Kiba udah mencak-mencak dalam hati. Sementara Emma,

_Waduh! Kok soalnya rumit gini sih! Perasaan belum di pelajari deh! _Pikir Emma.(Belum di pelajarin dari mana? Orang setiap pelajaran matematika Emma baca buku Harry Potter). Scene berikutnya, Hinata.

_Soalnya susah juga. Mana baru no.20 lagi. _Keluh Hinata.(Baru kali ini seorang Hinata mengeluh). Sementara itu, kita lihat Romeo dan Juliette kita.

_Huh! Ngerepotin banget sih ni soal! _Shikamaru udah nyumpahin dalam hati.

_Shikamaru…Lo kok jadi keren gini sih kalo lagi serius. Hn…beruntung banget sih gue! _Batin Temari sambil terus menatap Shikamaru.

"Ehem!" Temari yang lagi mandangin Shikamaru spontan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berdehem itu. Shikamaru yang lagi terkantuk-kantuk itu pun menoleh juga.

"Eh, Tsunade-sensei" kata Temari sambil senyum kepaksa.

"Ngapain kamu ngeliatin Shikamaru terus? Kamu nggak bakal dapet jawaban kan dengan ngeliatin Shikamaru terus?" semprot Tsunade-sensei.

_Mampus! Gue ketangkep basah lagi ngeliatin Shikamaru! _Gerutu Temari dalam hati.

"Eh—nggak sih, Tsunade-sensei" jawab Temari, malu banget. Shikamaru memandang iba pada Temari. Samar-samar ia tersenyum padanya.

"Terus kenapa kamu ngeliatin Shikamaru terus?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Ehm…Biar tambah semangat ngerjain soal!?!" kata Temari ragu-ragu, berharap yang ia katakan tidak salah. Shikamaru mengangkat alis. Begitu pula Tsunade.

"Ya udah. Kerjain lagi" perintah Tsunade.

"Psst..Tem? Apa maksud lo tadi?" kata Shikamaru setelah Tsunade-sensei beranjak dari situ.

"Eh—nggak papa kok. Gue cuma cari alesan aja tadi" Temari mengelak.

"Oh…"

_Dasar Temari baka! Kenapa lo bilang cuma buat alesan doang? _Batin Temari menyesal.

Istirahat…

"Tem, lo pasti malu banget deh tadi" kata Kiba. Temari menggangguk.

"Eh, abis ini ulangan apaan, sih?" Naruto mendadak nanyain pelajaran.

"IPA"

"Ya udah bentar lagi masuk nih." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Ya udah"

………….

Hari terakhir ulangan…..

Hinata kaget gara-gara ada kertas yang tiba-tiba jatuh di mejanya. Untung yang ngawas Kakashi-sensei yang sibuk baca icha-icha paradisenya. Kayaknya sih dateng dari bangku belakang. Ternyata isinya :

_AISHITERU, HINATA…_

_By : Naruto kerren_

Muka Hinata sampe semerah strawberry pas baca kertas itu.

"Kamu sakit, Hinata?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba. Semua orang kini terlihat memandangnya.

"Eh—Anu—Enggak, sensei. Saya nggak sakit, kok" kata Hinata, gugup saat semua orang merhatiin dia.

"Oh, saya kira kamu sakit. Soalnya muka kamu merah" jelas Kakashi-sensei. Hinata tersenyum. Saat Kakashi-sensei sibuk baca buku Icha-ichanya lagi, Hinata menoleh kea rah Naruto. Samar-samar dia tersenyum. Naruto yang emang lagi mandangin Hinata, spontan aja cengengesan waktu Hinata senyum ke dia.

_Kayaknya dia nerima gue, deh! _Pikir Naruto PD. Lagi asyik-asyiknya mandangin Hinata, sepotong kertas menghantam kepalanya.

"Aaaawwww!! Sialan! Siapa nih?" gumam Naruto sambil ngeliat sekeliling. Dia lalu ngeliat Kiba nyengir sambil ngacungin potongan kertas dengan ukuran sedang. Tulisannya : No. 23 apaan??

"Ah dasar Kiba. Lagi enak-enakan ngehayal juga" gumam Naruto lagi. Naru lalu melemparkan kertas jawaban ke Kiba. Sementara itu, Emma keliatannya udah selesai ngerjainnya. Dia sibuk memandang ke bawah. Nggak disangka, dia lagi baca bukunya Stephenie Meyers. Maniak buku-buku sihir tuh. Lain lagi ama Shikamaru and Temari, mereka malah sibuk nyamain jawaban.

"Shika, kok kamu no. 13 B sih? Bukannya harusnya D?" bisik Temari.

"Tau! Gue kan nebak doang!" balas Shika santai.

"Hn…no. 30 apaan sih?" Tanya Temari lagi.

"Menurut gue sih, C."

"Menurut elo?" Tanya Temari heran.

"Iya. Gue kan selalu ngikutin kata hati" jelas Shikamaru.

"Oooohhhh….."gumam Temari.

Akhir ulangan…….

"Hinata, gimana jawaban yang tadi?" Naruto langsung ngedatengin bangkunya Hinata.

"Oh—Anu—Naruto-kun…" jawab Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

"Mau aku ulangin?" Tanya Naruto. "Eh—" belum sempet Hinata ngejawab, Naruto tiba-tiba ke depan kelas.

"Hari ini, gue, Uzumaki Naruto-Cowok paling keren di SHS 12 ini, bilang kalau gue, suka ama lo Hinata. Aishiteru. Apa jawaban lo?" kata Naruto dengan lantangnya dan bikin satu kelas heran ngeliatin dia. Temari ama Kiba bener-bener kaget saat Naruto bilang gitu.

"Terima aja, Hinata!!" Emma udah teriak duluan. Semua mata memandang Hinata.

"Eh—Na—Naruto-kun? Aishiteru too" jawab Hinata.

"Oh ya? Thank's Hinata!" Naruto langsung meluk Hinata. Spontan satu kelas langsung ngeliatin mereka dan ber cie-cie ria. Emma ama Kiba langsung minta pajak jadian. Sementara Shikamaru ama Temari cuma ngeliatin dari bangku mereka. Kayaknya mereka lagi ngobrol serius.

"Wah, mereka jadian juga" kata Temari. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Akhirnya, ulum selesai juga" kata Temari lagi.

"Iya. Gue seneng duduk ama lo. Lo nggak kaya cewe kebanyakan" kata-kata Shikamaru bikin Temari yang biasanya jaim jadi salting and blushing nggak jelas.

"Ma—maksud lo??" Tanya Temari balik. Nggak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Shikamaru bilang.

"Iya, gue suka sifat lo!" puji Shikamaru lagi. Temari kali ini, nyaingin mukanya Hinata yang merah padam karena di peluk Naruto. Detak jantungnya terasa sangat cepat. Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.(Kok kaya ekspresi kalo ngeliat setan, ya?).

"Thank's Shika" kata Temari setelah sekian lama membisu. Shikamaru tersenyum. Naruto tetep meluk Hinata dengan erat. Nggak peduli ama seisi kelas yang pada ribut minta pajak jadian. Dunia terasa indah bagi mereka semua.

Sementara itu di Ruangan Kepala Sekolah……..

"Jadi, untuk semester depan kamu akan masuk ke kelas X-3" kata Tsunade-sensei pada seorang anak lelaki berambut ayam warna biru tua.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-sama" ujar cowok berambut ayam itu.

TBC…………TBC……………..TBC…………………TBC………………TBC………………

**Heloow!**

**Lama banget nge-apdetnya. Btw, gimana nih buat yang masih sekolah dan yang udah nerima rapor, bagus nggak hasilnya?? Kuchi anjlok banget nilainya. Karena itu, Kuchi kayaknya bakalan lamaaaa banget buat nge-apdet fic Kuchi. Soalnya Kuchi kan dah kelas IX dan harus menyiapkan diri buat ujian. Jadi, maaf ya fic yang 'Kok Gitu Sih?' bakalan apdet entah kapan. Makasih buat semua yang udah ngereview chap 1. Ternyata review fic pertama lebih banyak daripada fic-fic sesudahnya. Hn…….**

**Maaf kalo di chap ini banyak kekurangannya, yaw!!**

**Minta reviewnya dong!! Pleaseeee!!!**

**Buat Review yang masuk,thanks banget. Trus Emma kayaknya gak bakal jadian ama Kiba deh! Soalnya Kuchi ngggak sebaik itu sama Emma! Ho...Ho!**

**Sayonara sampai chapter depan!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woy!!Woy!!Woy!!**

**Chapter 3 dah apdet nih!!! Hik..Hik..Udah dari tahun kemaren Kuchi nggak nge-apdet ni cerita. Dari tahun 2008-2009 loh! (Stres!).**

**Kalo udah baca review, ya???**

**WARNING ! Sasuke-nya sedikit OOC!**

**Chapter 3**

Suasana di SHS 12 Konoha masih sama kayak hari-hari biasa. Yang baru hanyalah berita jadiannya Hinata sama Naruto. Sejak kejadian pernyataan cinta yang memalukan oleh Naruto, anak X-3 dan X-5 tambah deket aja tuh.(Grupnya Naruto aja). Siang ini mereka lagi ngobrol-ngobrol di kantin.

"Ngebosenin banget sih nih hari" Shikamaru seperti biasa menggerutu.

"Emang setiap hari lo ngebosenin, kan?" timpal Temari sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru membalasnya.

"Cie,, makin mesra aja nih!" goda Naruto.

"Apaan sih! Kayak lo ama Hinata enggak aja. Tiap hari kan lo penginnya kalo makan siang disuapin Hinata mulu." Balas Temari sambil menutupi mukanya yang memerah.

"Ih, biarin! Kita kan udah jadian. Lo ama Shikamaru kapan, Tem?" goda Naruto lagi. Shikamaru dan Temari sama-sama blushing.

"Eh, kalian enak banget sih! Gue ama siapa dong?" Kiba mulai bicara.

"Sama Emma aja. Dia juga single kan? Entar jadi Emma Inuzuka dong!" kata Naruto.

"What?? Aku ama Kiba?? Kalo sampe gitu, dunia udah mau kiamat tuh! Iiihhh….Kalo ama Daniel Radcliffe ato ama Elijah Wood aku mau" jawab Emma panjang lebar.

"Emma khayalannya tinggi, yah!" tambah Hinata. Yang lainnya ngakak.

"Eh, Emma. Aku punya tebak-tebakan nih. Dengerin yah. Aku bilang lawan kata. Ehm…Siang?" Kiba mulai.

"Malam" jawab Emma."Tinggi?"

"Pendek"

"Jelek?"

"Cakep"

"Kayak gue nih!" Naruto tiba-tiba motong pembicaraan." Shut up!" kata Emma kejam."Lanjutin Kib!"

"Putih?"

"Hitam"

"Rajin?"

"Males"

"Cerah?"

"Mendung"

"Salah!" teriak Kiba.

"Kok salah sih? Apaan emang jawabannya? Hujan, ya?" kata Emma bingung.

"Salah juga" jawab Kiba. Yang lain juga heran. Kok salah sih?

"Aku bilang lawan kata. Nih, gue ulang. Siang?"

"Malem"

"Tinggi?"

"Pendek"

"Rajin?"

"Males"

"Cerah?"

"Hujan"

"Salah!" kata Kiba lagi.

"Kok salah mulu sih? Kasih tau aja deh yang bener" Emma mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Nih ya, kan aku bilang lawan kata. Siang ama Malem, Tinggi ama Pendek, Rajin ama Males, Cerah lo bilang ama ujan. Kalo gue bilang salah, lawan katanya apa?" jelas Kiba.

"Bener" jawab Emma rada ragu-ragu.

"Ya bener! Kalo gue bilang salah, lo tinggal jawab bener! Duh, tebak-tebakan kayak gini aja kok nggak bisa, sih?" Kiba ngejelasin dengan lebih rinci.

"Ah kurang ajar nih!" Emma marah-marah.

"Eh, semester ini ada kejadian yang rame, nggak ya?" kata Naruto. Yang lain geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa semester ini nggak ada anak baru, ya?" Tanya Temari. Yang lain ngangkat bahu. "Mungkin ada, tapi nggak tahu di kelas mana" jawab Shikamaru.

"Eh, bosen nih disini. Ke kelas yuk!" ajak Naruto. Akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Anak-anak X-5 mampir dulu ke kelas X-3.

"Eh, buku Matematik aku ketinggalan di loker nih! Aku ambil dulu, ya!" seru Naruto. Naruto nutup pintu kelas dan berlari ke lokernya. Yang lain pada duduk-duduk.

"Duh, panas banget sih ni hari" keluh Shikamaru lagi.

"Harusnya di setiap kelas tuh di pasangin AC! Kan, keren" kata Emma. Kiba ngangguk. "Tapi biayanya mahal, gila!" tambah Kiba.

"Eh, Hinata. Tolong bukain pintunya dong! Panas banget nih!" kata Temari. Hinata lalu berjalan kearah pintu. Pintu kelas itu dibukanya ke arah luar. Pas Hinata buka pintu,

"AADDAAWW!!!" Hinata langsung ngeliat ke balik pintu. "Ya ampun, Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun nggak apa-apa? Gomen, aku nggak tahu ada Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata. Yang lain pada ketawa ngeliatnya.

"Makanya ati-ati dong, Nar! Muka lo kejeduk pintu deh!" seru Kiba. "Ah, dasar lo! Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain!" Naruto mencak-mencak.

"Eh, dah masuk nih! Kib, Nar, ke kelas yuk!" ajak Temari. Kiba dan Naruto lalu mengikuti Temari. "Bye semuanya!"

**X~Z**

Pulang sekolah, hujan turun tanpa ampun.

"Yah, kok ujan sih! Tadi panas banget juga" Emma mulai ngomel.

"Mana gak bawa payung lagi" tambah Hinata. Temari malah senyum-senyum. "Wah ujan! Keren banget!" kata Temari ceria.

"Temari! Apaan sih! Kayak kagak pernah liat ujan aja!" komentar Kiba.

"Emang jarang liat ujan. Di Suna kan jarang ujan" jelas Temari.

"Duh, gimana nih pulangnya??" kata Hinata bingung.

"Hinata, aku anterin pulang aja, yuk! Tapi aku nggak bawa payung." tawar Naruto. Muka Hinata sedikit memerah.

"Apa nggak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Naruto mengangguk.

"Eh, Nar, pake daun pisang aja tuh!" kata Kiba sambil cekakan. Yang lainnya pada ketawa.

"Ah, kalian! Yuk, Hinata!" ajak Naruto. Naruto lalu melepas jaket abu-abunya dan memakainya untuk melindungi Hinata dari hujan. "Dah kalian!!" kata Naruto. Mereka berdua lalu pergi.

"Yah, kita mau ngapain dong sekarang??" kata Emma.

"Shikamaru! Ujan-ujanan yuk!" ajak Temari asal. Shikamaru ngangkat alis. "Heh?"

"Ayo!! Tasnya simpen sini aja biar nggak kebasahan!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Temari menarik lengan Shikamaru dan membawanya menikmati hujan. "Temari!! Tunggu!! Aku nggak suka ujan-.."

"Apa?? Ke taman belakang, yuk!" Temari tidak mengacuhkan Shikamaru. Temari lalu menggeret Shikamaru ke taman belakang. Membiarkan Emma dan Kiba berdua disitu.

"Yah, ditinggalin juga. Sekarang kita mau ngapain nih??" kata Kiba.

"Kita? Lo aja kali, aku kan bawa payung. Nunggu disini bareng kamu?? Ogah deh!! Bye!!" Kata Emma sambil mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tasnya.

"Eh–Eh, Ma, tunggu. Sini payungnya aku pinjem!" kata Kiba. Emma ngangkat bahu, "Nggak Mau!!" jawab Emma.

"Cepetan!!"

"Enggak!!"

"Cepetan!! "

"Enggak!! Enggak!! Enggak!!" kata Emma sambil setengah teriak kali ini.

"Ya udah! Kita buat kesepakatan. Kamu jawab tebak-tebakan dari aku dan kalo kamu nggak bisa jawab, payungnya aku bawa. Gimana, deal?" kata Kiba. Nawarin kesepakatan yang emang cuma nguntungin dia.

"Ok deh!!" kata Emma.

"Ok. Mulai. Ehm…Dimiliki oleh kucing tapi tidak dimiliki oleh binatang lain. Apa itu??" kata Kiba dengan tebak-tebakannya.

"Ehm…apa ya? Bulunya?" jawab Emma.

"Semua binatang punya bulu kali!" kata Kiba. "Ikan nggak punya bulu kali! Kalo mukanya?" jawab Emma lagi. "Semua binatang punya muka kali!" kata Kiba lagi.

"Ekornya?"

"Bukan!"

"Ok. Aku nyerah. Apaan emang?" Tanya Emma penasaran. "Anak kucinglah! Emang ada anjing melahirkan anak kucing??" kata Kiba sambil ngerebut payungnya Emma.

"Eh…Tunggu dulu. Kalo kamu bisa jawab tebak-tebakan dari aku, baru kamu boleh ambil tuh payung!" kata Emma. Kiba ngangguk.

"Nih, aku bilang kata ulang. Alat pemotong padi: Ani-ani. Binatang penghisap nectar: Kupu-kupu. Hewan yang jalannya lama: Kura-kura. Kalo kakek yang suka makan semut??" Tanya Emma.

"Hah? Apaan?? Yang suka makan semut kan, apa namanya? Tapir? " Tanya Kiba nggak sabaran. Emma geleng-geleng. "Bukan! Nyerah nih?" kata Emma.

"Apaan emang?" Kiba udah nggak sabar. "Aku bilang kata ulang. Kakek yang suka makan semut? Amit-amit" jawab Emma.

"Nih, jalan besar disebut jalan raya. Panen besar disebut panen raya. Kebun besar disebut kebun raya. Kalo celana besar disebut apa?" balas Kiba.

"Hah? Celana…raya??" jawab Emma ragu-ragu.

"Salah! Celana besar ya disebut 'kedodoran'!" kata Kiba sambil tertawa. Emma senyum kepaksa.

"Oh, aku punya lagi. Disebut apa kue tart yang diatasnya ada bawangnya?" Tanya Emma.

"Ehm..apa ya?" Kiba garuk-garuk tengkuk. "Kue vampire?" jawab Kiba.

"Salah banget. Yang bener kue tart salah adonan!" kata Emma sambil ketawa-ketawa. Kiba ikut tertawa kali ini.

"Eh, aku punya lagi…" Dan akhirnya mereka berdua yang tadinya rebutan payung malah perang lelucon.

Parah…

**X~Z**

Sementara itu…

Naruto dan Hinata sedang berlari-lari menghindari hujan. Mereka akhirnya berteduh dulu di depan sebuah restaurant. Hinata terlihat menggigil. Naruto meliriknya.

"Hinata?? Apa kamu kedinginan?" Tanya Naruto ramah.

"Eh, enggak kok." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto membalas senyumannya.

"Eh, apa ntar kamu nggak dimarahin pulang ujan-ujanan gini?" Tanya Naruto lagi. "Nggak papa, Naruto-kun" kata Hinata menenangkan Naruto.

"Beneran nih?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata mengangguk. Naruto lalu mengelus rambut Hinata. Hinata blushing.

"Eh, Hinata. Kan kita udah keujanan nih, kenapa nggak sekalian ujan-ujanan aja?" usul

Naruto. Usul yang gila memang.

"Eh? Tapi Naruto-kun, gimana kalo nanti kita sakit?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Ya, kita kan suka dan duka ditanggung bersama" kata Naruto sedikit ngegombal.

"Ehm…Baiklah!" kata Hinata akhirnya. Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membawanya berlari. Berlari menuju lebatnya hujan sambil tersenyum riang. Senyum yang teramat manis terkembang di wajah Hinata. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Semua itu…karena rasa kasih sayang …

**X~Z**

Sesampainya di taman belakang…

Shikamaru memperhatikan Temari. Gadis itu langsung merentangkan tangannya sambil berputar-putar. Rambutnya yang dikuncir empat basah kuyup. Shikamaru tersenyum.

_Dasar cewek aneh, _batinnya.

Puas berputar-putar, Temari menendang genangan air ke arah Shikamaru. Membuat lelaki itu lebih basah lagi. Shikamaru lalu membalas gadis itu. Puas bermain-main, mereka merebahkan diri di rumput yang basah. Memejamkan mata dan menikmati air hujan yang menyirami tubuh mereka. Tak berapa lama, Shikamaru melirik Temari. Wajah Temari yang basah oleh air hujan itu terlihat semakin cantik saja. Baru kali ini Shikamaru merasa bahwa hujan itu menyenangkan…

Shikamaru kembali memandang langit sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangan Temari tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Shikamaru menoleh kearah Temari. Temari masih tetap memandang langit sambil memejamkan matanya. Tampaknya ia sedang berada dalam pikiran bawah sadarnya. Temari lalu bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Rambut nanasmu jadi aneh bila basah" kata Temari refleks.

"Hn..kau juga aneh!"

"Aku tak seaneh dirimu!" balas Temari lagi.

"Terserah!" jawab Shikamaru seadanya.

"Hm…Andai aku bisa ada disini selamanya…" Gumam Temari.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Ah, tidak!" Elak Temari. Dalam guyuran hujan, mereka sama-sama memendam suatu perasaan. Yaitu kasih sayang…

**X~Z**

Keesokan paginya…

"HATSYI!" Naruto dan Temari sama-sama bersin.

"Woy, napa lo Tem? Pasti gara-gara kemaren ujan-ujanan!" kata Naruto.

"Lo juga kan?" Tanya Temari balik.

"Wah, wah! Kasian banget sih kalian. Untung aja gue gak ujan-ujanan." Kata Kiba.

"Kemaren lo pulang pake apaan Kib? Pake daun pisang? Bukannya kemaren lo juga nggak bawa payung?" Tanya Temari dan Naruto heran.

"Iya. Tadinya sih gue mau balik ujan-ujanan. Ternyata si Emma bawa payung. Tadinya sih payungnya mau gue pinjem. Tapi karena nggak boleh, akhirnya gue ma dia main tebak-tebakan. Siapa yang bisa nebak, dia boleh bawa tu payung." Jelas Kiba.

"Trus?" kata mereka berdua pengin tahu.

"Trus kita malah main tebak-tebakan. Eh, pas diliat, ujannya malah udah reda. Ya udah, akhirnya tu payung nggak dibutuhin deh!" kata Kiba lagi.

"Stres!" komentar Temari dan Naruto.

"Kalian sendiri ngapain??" Kiba penasaran.

"Mau tahu aja" kata Temari. "Iya nih!" tambah Naruto sambil memasang earphone-nya.

"Ah, dasar kalian pelit!" komentar Kiba. Temari mencibir.

**X~Z**

Kelas X-3 …

"HATSYI!" Hinata bersin.

"HATSYI!" Shikamaru ikut-ikutan bersin.

"Duh, Hinata. Pasti kemarin kamu ujan-ujanan ya?" Tanya Emma. Hinata mengangguk.

"Shikamaru juga keliatannya sih kena flu juga. Temari kan ngajak dia ujan-ujanan kemarin" kata Emma. "Untung aja aku nggak keujanan. Kalau aku sakit kan nggak enak. Musti diem di rumah dan nggak bisa ngejailin orang" Emma keliatannya ngoceh sendiri karena Hinata keliatannya nggak konsen. Mukanya udah kayak kepiting rebus.

"Eh, Hinata! Kamu nggak papa??"

**X~Z**

Di kelas X-5, Pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, Bahasa Jepang.

"Woah!!!" Kiba nguap. Entah keberapa kalinya dia melakukannya dalam pelajaran ini. Temari sibuk menulis sesuatu dalam diary-nya.

_Pasti tentang Shikamaru, _Pikir Kiba.

Semua begitu membosankan sampai Naruto yang duduk paling belakang berteriak,

_**Almost laughed myself to tears,  
hahahahahaha**_

"Ada apa itu?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei terkejut. Hampir semua murid memandang Naruto. Sementara yang di pandangin blushing.

"Eh, maaf sensei. Nggak sengaja ketiduran tadi. Terus mimpi lagi konser deh." Elak Naruto. Seisi kelas langsung tertawa.

"Eh, Nar! Lu pasti manggungnya di kolong jembatan" teriak Kiba. Seisi kelas tambah keras tertawa.

"Udah, udah! Naruto, kamu berdiri di luar sekarang!" Perintah Kakashi. Dengan langkah yang berat Naruto beranjak ke luar kelas.

_Nggak papa lah. Orang di kelas juga aku ngantuk!_ Pikir Naruto.

"Baik anak-anak! Kita lanjutkan" seru Kakashi-sensei.

Sementara itu Naruto…

"Huh payah. Kenapa pake ketiduran segala, sih! Dasar Naruto baka" Naruto yang udah stress mulai ngoceh sendiri. Tiba-tiba, seorang murid lelaki berwajah tampan dan berambut ayam lewat di depannya. Dengan senyum sinis, dia melirik Naruto. Naruto naik darah.

"Heh, rambut ayam! Ngapain liat-liat!" bentak Naruto. Si cowok rambut ayam itu langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa lo bilang? Rambut ayam? Daripada elo kepala duren!" balas cowok rambut ayam itu.

"Siapa sih lo? Cari masalah aja!" kata Naruto lagi.

"Gue Uchiha Sasuke. Udah deh nggak usah ngajak berantem. Payah!" kata cowok bernama Sasuke itu sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

_Cih, kurang ajar banget tu rambut ayam. Uchiha, ya? Awas kalo ketemu lagi! _Gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, Kakashi-sensei muncul.

"Naruto, ngapain kamu teriak-teriak sendiri? Kamu nggak mimpi lagi, kan?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Eh, enggak Kakashi sensei. Saya cuma latihan drama aja kok!" Elak Naruto –lagi-

"Oh, ya udah! Jangan terlalu berisik, ya!" nasihat Kakashi sambil kembali menutup pintu.

"Wuih, selamat deh gue!" kata Naruto sambil menghela napas.

Istirahat…..

"Hey, Nar! Kok lo bisa ketiduran sih?" Tanya Kiba heran. Temari mengangguk.

"Tau. Gue kecapean kali!" kata Naruto ngasal.

"Mana lo pake nyanyiin lagu gue lagi" tambah Kiba.

"What? Lagu elo? Sejak kapan lo jadi personelnya Avenged Sevenfold?" Bales Naruto. Kiba cengegesan.

"Udah deh kalian! Ke kantin yuk! Nyari anak X-3." ajak Temari.

"Bilang aja nyari Shikamaru. Pake bawa-bawa anak X-3 lagi!" goda Naruto. Temari blushing. "Udah ah! Cepetan!" bentak Temari.

**Di kantin…..**

"Hey, kalian! Disini!" teriak Emma sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Trio anak X-5.

"Wah, udah pada pesen makanan nih! Em, pesenin dong!" kata Kiba.

"Enak aja. Punya tangan punya kaki, pesen sendiri!" Sembur Emma.

"Ah dasar." Gerutu Kiba. Kiba lalu pergi memesan makanan.

"Eh, tau anak baru yang namanya Uchiha…Uchiha…Uchiha siapa ya namanya? Uchiha ayam kali" Tanya Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke kali!" Emma menjawab.

"Nah itu! Kok lo tau sih?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya iyalah. Orang tu anak masuk kelas kita. Ya kan Hinata?" tambah Emma.

"Masuk kelas kalian??" Naruto teriak.

"Orangnya kaya gimana?" Tanya Temari. "Lumayan cakep sih. Rambutnya aja yang rada aneh. Mirip ayam gitu deh!" kata Emma.

"Gue jadi pengin liat orangnya deh!" kata Temari.

"Jangan, Tem! Kalo lo mendadak naksir dia, gimana? Shikamaru mau dikemanain?" Goda Kiba yang baru dateng, membuat muka Temari dan Shikamaru sama-sama blushing.

"Hey hey! Lo kok bawa-bawa gue sih? Ngerepotin" Gerutu Shikamaru. Kiba cuma senyum-senyum.

"Eh, tu anaknya" tunjuk Hinata. Mereka semua refleks melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Hinata. Mereka lalu melihat cowok rambut ayam yang sedang menyeberangi lapangan dengan cool-nya. Lalu tangan kirinya menyibakkan rambut birunya, membuat semua orang yang ada di lapangan itu bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.(Cewek doang loh!).

"Wuih, gila! Semua cewek langsung bertekuk lutut gitu" komentar Kiba.

"Wah, Naruto! Kamu punya saingan tuh!" tambah Emma. Maklum, sebelum ada Sasuke, Naruto adalah cowok idola di SHS 12 ini.

"Orang kayak dia nggak mungkin bisa ngalahin aku!" Naruto menyangkal.

"Tapi orangnya lumayan loh!" tambah Temari. Naruto udah amat sangat panas waktu itu.

"Udah ah! BERISIK!!!!" Naruto teriak-teriak gajebo. Yang lain langsung nengok dan udah nggak pada ribut ngomongin Sasuke. Mau kena Rasengan loe?(Tunggu! Kok Naruto bisa pake Rasengan sih? Sudahlah, LUPAKAN!)

Tiba-tiba cowok berambut ayam itu menghampiri meja Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Lo bukannya yang tadi berdiri depan kelas itu, ya?" Tanya Sasuke angkuh.

"Iya. Emang napa? Ada masalah?" balas Naruto sengit.

"Nggak. Males banget gue cari masalah ama lo! Nggak level" jawab Sasuke dengan angkuhnya. Muka Naruto merah padam.

"Eh, kamu temen sekelas aku, ya?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk. "Nama kamu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hinata" jawab Hinata lembut.

"Heh, ayam!! Jangan ganggu cewek gue!!" teriak Naruto sambil berdiri. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, jadi dia cowok lu, Hinata?" Sasuke memalingkan mukanya kearah Hinata. Hinata mengangguk lagi. "Kok lo mau ama dia sih? Rasanya nggak ada yang bisa dibangggain dari dia deh!" kata Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang sangat menyebalkan.

Naruto lalu berusaha memukul Sasuke, tapi udah keburu ditahan sama Kiba dan Shikamaru. Sasuke cuma menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Sabar Nar! Bisa berhadapan sama kepala sekolah lo!" kata Kiba menenangkan Naruto.

"Kayaknya udah panas banget disini ya! Gue cabut dulu deh. Oh ya Hinata, sampai jumpa di kelas ya!" kata Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi. Kiba dan Shikamaru melepaskan Naruto.(Dari tadi dirante ).

"Sombong banget tu anak. Cakepnya jadi ilang, deh!" komentar Emma.

"Gue setuju ama lo, Em!" tambah Temari.

"Hinata, aku mau kamu jauhin dia!" perintah Naruto. Hinata mengangguk takut-takut.

"Heh, Shikamaru! Emma! Gue titip Hinata ke kalian, ya!" tambah Naruto. Shikamaru dan Emma cuma ngangguk. Ngeliat Hinata yang rada terguncang, Naruto lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Hinata, maafin aku ya? Aku bener-bener marah tadi" Kata Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Nggak papa kok, Naruto-kun. Aku juga ngerti" jawab Hinata.

"Woy! Mesra-mesraannya udah dulu. Udah bel tuh!" teriak Kiba. Mereka semua lalu beranjak ke kelas masing-masing.

**TBC…..TBC…….TBC……TBC…….**

**TalKShoW**

**Sasuke : "Kok sifat gue beda jauh ama aslinya sih?"**

**Kuchi : "Jangan salahin gue. Emma yang minta kok!"**

**Sasuke : "Emang dia mintanya gue jadi kayak gimana?"**

**Kuchi : "Dia maunya lo jadi tokoh antagonis"**

**Sasuke : "Ya tetep aja elo yang ngerubah! Awas lo ya!" (Sasuke udah nyiapin Chidori)**

**Kuchi : "Waa!! Tidak!! Ampuni saya!!" (Kabur)**

**Wahahahaha….**

**Selesai juga nih chapter 3. Maaf buat Sasuke loverz, ya! Soalnya sifat Sasuke bener-bener dirubah di fic ini. Bukan Kuchi yang ngerubah lo. Emma yang minta. Suer! Salahin Emma, jangan ke Kuchi.**

**Eh, review ya???**

**Dan sampai jumpa sampe bulan selanjutnya!!! Bye!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Konnichiwa! (?)**

**Chap 4 dah apdet nih! Yuu baru sadar kalo fic ini di apdet satu tahun sekali. Terakhir kali Yuu nge-update fic ini soalnya pas Januari 2009. Eh, sekarang udah Januari 2010. –Parah-**

**Ok, ini chap 4. Enjoy!**

**Warning : AU, OOC, straight pair, bahasa tidak baku**

**Chapter 4**

Seorang gadis manis berambut lavender berlari menyusuri lorong sekolahnya yang sepi. Wajahnya yang putih bersih dihiasi oleh butir-butir keringat. Kedua tangannya yang lembut membawa dua buah buku tebal bersampul coklat. Dari sorot matanya, terlihat bahwa ia sedang diliputi kecemasan yang amat sangat. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Hinata Hyuuga terlambat datang ke sekolah pada hari Senin. Apa yang bisa ia katakan pada gurunya? Terlambat bangun karena tidak bisa tidur memikirkan Naruto? Bisa ditertawakan seisi sekolah kalo dia menjawab seperti itu. Atau mungkin, berbohong saja?

Tanpa disadari gadis tersebut, seseorang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Hai!" Sapa orang itu.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Ohayo." Sapa gadis tersebut seraya menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau terlambat?" Tanya pemuda rambut ayam tersebut sambil menyisir rambutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"I- Iya. Sasuke-kun sendiri kenapa berada disini?" Tanya Hinata sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

"Sama sepertimu. Aku juga terlambat." Jawabnya santai.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Kelas sudah dimulai sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Ayo kita bergegas!" Hinata yang menyadari bahwa situasinya kini tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan percakapan ringan kembali berlari. Diikuti oleh pemuda berambut ayam tersebut.

**X~Z**

Sementara itu di kelas X-3…

'Mana Hinata? Tumben telat dateng. Apa ada apa-apa, ya?' Batin Emma yang kini sedang sibuk mencatat sesuatu di mejanya dengan serius. Setelah diteliti lebih lanjut, apa yang Emma tulis bukanlah pelajaran hari itu. Ternyata dia sedang sibuk mencatat sebuah lirik lagu dari buku yang dipinjamkan oleh temannya. –stres-

"Baik, anak-anak. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei yang kebetulan menggantikan guru yang tidak masuk.

BRAK!

"Maaf sensei, kami terlambat." Ujar Hinata dan Sasuke berbarengan. Mendengar hal tersebut, seisi kelas langsung menyoraki mereka.

"Terlambatnya kok janjian?" Celetuk salah seorang siswa. Kontan pertanyaan tersebut menimbulkan gelak tawa dan rona merah di pipi kedua murid yang baru saja datang.

"Kami bertemu di jalan kok." Jawab Sasuke tenang dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. Padahal dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali mengutuk siswa kurang ajar itu.

"Yah, sudahlah. Kalian duduk saja. Aku juga sering terlambat, kok." Ujar Kakashi-sensei yang langsung disoraki oleh murid-muridnya. Mendengar hal itu, Hinata dan Sasuke langsung menuju bangkunya masing-masing.

"Hinata, tumben kamu telat. Kenapa?" Tanya Emma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari catatan yang ia buat.

"Ah, aku cuma terlambat bangun, Emma-chan."

"Oh."

"Ano–– Kenapa Kurenai-sensei nggak masuk?"

"Entahlah. Katanya sih sakit." Jawab Emma. Sebenernya dia sendiri nggak tahu kenapa Kurenai-sensei nggak masuk.

"Ooh." Gumam Hinata sambil mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

**X~Z**

Di kelas X-5 …

"Itu tadi penjelasan singkat mengenai tabel periodik." Jelas Anko-sensei.

Anak-anak memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong.

'Anko-sensei ngejelasin 20 halaman buku paket dan dia masih bilang itu singkat?" Pikir Temari. Sepertinya teman-temannya juga setuju. Kalo 20 halaman itu termasuk singkat berarti yang termasuk 'panjang' itu berapa halaman ya?

Kiba yang duduk di bangku paling belakang mulai gelisah. Dia paling nggak kuat ngikutin pelajaran ini. Dia hampir saja ketiduran kalo nggak dilemparin kertas sama Naruto. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, dia mencoba untuk membaca sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatnya bertahan menghadapi pelajaran ini. Tanpa disangka, dia menemukan secarik kertas di bawah bangkunya. Dengan wajah penasaran, dibacanya kertas tersebut.

_Fugaku Uchiha, salah seorang pengusaha terbesar di Jepang tewas terbunuh pada hari Rabu, 16 Desember XXXX. Beliau ditemukan bersimbah darah_––_dengan gunting rumput yang menikam jantungnya_––_ di kamar kerjanya pukul 2 dinihari. Diduga pelaku pembunuhan adalah putra sulung Fugaku Uchiha sendiri, Uchiha Itachi._

Kiba tercengang membaca cuplikan berita tersebut. Anak mana yang tega membunuh orang tuanya sendiri.

'Eh, sepertinya nama ini familiar sekali. Aku pernah mendengarnya dimana ya?' Pikir Kiba sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

PLUK!

"ADAW! Siapa yang ngelemparin kertas?!" Teriak Kiba.

"Ehem. Aku yang melempar kertas. Kenapa?" Jawab Anko-sensei sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Oh, sensei. Nggak papa, sensei. Dikirain Naruto yang iseng, sensei." Elak Kiba sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Kamu nggak memperhatikan, ya?" Tanya Anko-sensei lagi.

'Mampus. Ketauan lagi. Gimana nih?'

"Eh, enggak kok sensei. Saya cuma lagi heran aja." Jawab Kiba sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Heran kenapa?"

"Kok bisa ya ada orang yang bikin tabel periodik. Apa dia nggak cape ngurutin semua itu?" Tanya Kiba polos.

"KAMU INI! KELUAR!" Teriak Anko-sensei sambil menunjuk kearah pintu menggunakan tangan kirinya. Kiba cuma tersenyum pasrah mendengar perintah sensei-nya itu. Dengan langkah lunglai, dia keluar dari kelas.

'Enak banget Kiba! Bisa keluar dari pelajaran membosankan ini.' Pikir Naruto iri.

Sementara itu, Kiba yang udah ada diluar kelas bingung mau ngapain. Akhirnya dia duduk-duduk aja di koridor. Baru aja Kiba duduk, terlihat dua orang yang familiar dari ujung lorong. Kiba menyipitkan matanya.

'Kayaknya gue kenal. Siapa ya?' Pikir Kiba sambil terus mengamati kedua orang tersebut.

Setelah jarak mereka sudah sedikit mendekat, Kiba akhirnya menyadari siapa mereka.

'Oh, Hinata dan si rambut ayam. Eh, rambut ayam? Kenapa si rambut ayam itu bersama Hinata?' Teriak Kiba dalam pikirannya.

Hinata dan Sasuke masing-masing membawa tumpukan buku. Mereka yang melihat Kiba duduk di koridor tersenyum.

Ralat.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Kiba sedang duduk di koridor.

"Kiba-kun, kenapa duduk disini?" Tanya Hinata ramah.

"Ah, biasa. Dikeluarin dari kelas." Jawab Kiba santai.

"Lo temennya si duren ya?" Tanya Sasuke angkuh.

"Duh, Hinata. Kayaknya ada yang ngomong tapi kok nggak ada orangnya, ya?" Ujar Kiba dengan tampang innocent. Sasuke yang ngeliat itu berharap dia lagi nggak bawa buku sekarang supaya bisa menghajar lelaki dengan tato taring merah di kedua pipinya itu.

"Hinata, ayo. Nggak ada gunanya kita diem disini." Balas Sasuke.

"Ah, Kiba-kun. Duluan ya."

"OK."

Baru aja mereka berjalan lima langkah, Kiba kembali memanggil Hinata.

"Eh, Hinata!"

"Hm?"

"Hati-hati, ya! Kayaknya disebelah lo ada setan deh!" Teriak Kiba santai. Hinata cuma senyum kepaksa dan buru-buru pergi dari situ. Sasuke yang belum juga bales dendam sama Kiba mukanya udah merah. Buru-buru dia melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

'Cih, dasar tato aneh. Ntar gue bales lo!' Pikir Sasuke sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya terhadap Inuzuka Kiba.

Kembali ke tempat Kiba. Setelah merasa puas mengejek si rambut ayam, Kiba memikirkan pemandangan yang baru saja dia lihat.

'Kenapa Hinata bisa bareng sama si rambut ayam? Kalo Naruto tau kan bisa ngamuk-ngamuk dia. Gue bilang nggak ya kalo gue tadi ngeliat mereka?'

Kiba masih diliputi perasaan kebingungan antara menyampaikannya atau tidak. Setelah sekian lama berdiam diri, seseorang menepuk pundak Kiba.

"Hey, Kib! Ngapain duduk disini?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas X-5, dan kini duduk di samping Kiba.

"Oh, Shikamaru. Temari masih di dalem kelas tuh." Jawaban Kiba sukses membuat Shikamaru melongo.

"Perasaan gue nanyain kenapa elo duduk disini deh. Kenapa nyasar ke Temari?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Yang ditanya cuma senyum-senyum.

"Yah, mungkin aja entar pertanyaan lo nyambung-nyambung ke Temari." Jawab Kiba dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Shikamaru memandangnya dengan tatapan –gue-bunuh-lo-

"Oh, iya. Gue dikeluarin dari kelasnya Anko-sensei." Sambung Kiba. Shikamaru manggut-manggut. "Jadi Temari masih di kelas, ya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tuh, kan! Gue bilang juga apa! Pasti lama-lama pertanyaan lo nyerempet-nyerempet ke Temari." Ucapan Kiba sukses membuat semburat merah di pipi Shikamaru.

"Eh, Shikamaru! Kok tadi gue liat Hinata bareng ama anak baru yang bikin Naruto kesel kemaren sih?" Bisik Kiba. Takutnya Naruto yang masih di kelas ngedenger semua pembicaraannya dengan Shikamaru.

"Iya. Tadi pagi aja mereka terlambat bareng."

"Oooh."

KRING!!

"Wah, bel istirahat tuh. Ke kantin yuk!" Ajak Shikamaru. "Bentar! Nggak nungguin pacar lo dulu?" Kiba bertanya dengan tampang polosnya dan sukses membuahkan sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

"KIBA!" Teriak Uzumaki Naruto dengan suara super bising yang sukses membuat murid-murid pingsan di tempat. –halah- Yang dipanggil hanya bisa menutup telinganya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Naruto!" Protes Temari sambil menjitak kepala sahabatnya tersebut.

"Auw! Gomen, ne."

"Hai, Temari." Sapa Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Temari yang baru keluar kelas langsung gelagapan. "Hai."

"Hei, kalian! Ada yang lihat Hinata?" Tanya Emma sambil berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kita baru keluar dari kelas." Jawab Kiba, Naruto, dan Temari berbarengan.

"Lo udah keluar dari tadi, Kib." Koreksi Temari.

"Oh, tadi sih gue ngeliat dia. Katanya mau ke ruang guru sama si rambut ayam." Ucap Kiba sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"AAPPPAA???!!!" Teriak Naruto lagi. Hal ini sukses membuat siswa-siswi dalam radius 1 Km mengalami sakit kepala. (?)

"Sabar, Naruto-kun. Aku tahu ini berat buat kamu. Tapi mungkin Hinata lebih milih Sasuke daripada kamu. Kamu yang tabah aja, ya." Ucap Emma dengan nada tidak bersalah. Semua temannya yang ada disitu langsung memberinya deathglare. Bukannya bikin suasana cerah malah makin parah.

"Emma, nggak ada yang bilang kalo Hinata selingkuh." Jelas Temari dengan sabar. Sahabatnya yang satu ini emang suka nyimpulin suatu hal seenaknya.

"Aku cuma mencoba memperkeruh suasana, kok." Jawab Emma datar. Malah terkesan seperti orang yang stress berkepanjangan. Semua temannya sweatdrop. Tak disangka, Naruto yang udah diliputi nafsu membunuh itu langsung berlari kearah ruang guru.

"Awas! Rubah ngamuk!" Teriak Kiba pada murid-murid yang berjalan di koridor yang dilewati Naruto.

"Bego! Kejar, dong!" Perintah Temari.

"Iya, iya. Ayo, Shikamaru!" Ajak Kiba sambil berlari mengejar Naruto. Shikamaru cuma pasrah mengejar teman-temannya.

"Kira-kira Naruto bakalan mukulin Sasuke, nggak?" Tanya Emma polos. Temari yang berdiri disebelahnya cuma sanggup geleng-geleng kepala.

**TBC**

**Yah, tadinya sih nggak bakal TBC disini. Tapi berhubung pas ngetik ini tiba-tiba mati lampu, (Yang mengakibatkan kebutaan sementara untuk melihat huruf-huruf di keyboard), Kuchi mutusin untuk nerusin fic ini lain kali. –idenya langsung ilang-**

**Oh, Emma. Sorry baru nerusin fic ini lagi sekarang. Lo udah request dari waktu kita kelas 8, sampe sekarang kita udah nggak satu sekolah. Gomen nasai!!!**

**Review, please?**


End file.
